Schachmatt
by BlondeMarimo
Summary: Es ist eigentlich so einfach einen Menschen umzubringen, doch die Zauberer denken nicht so weit. Nur einer tut es. Harry bringt Voldemort mit einer eigentlich einfachen Muggelwaffe um. So einfach.


**Schachmatt**

Wie lange die Schlacht nun dauerte wusste er nicht. Bestimmt schon mehrere Stunden. Überall lagen tote oder verwundete Menschen. Freunde, Familie, Schüler, Auroren, Todesser und auch Lehrer. Sie alle hatten schon so lange gekämpft. So lange für das Wohl der Zaubererwelt gekämpft. Er musste es beenden. Nach den zwei Jahren, die er nicht hier gewesen war. Er musste diesen aufgeblasenen Hitler-Verschnitt endlich besiegen oder die anderen Zauberer und auch die Muggel würden unter seiner gnadenlosen Herrschaft elendig zu Grunde gehen. Er beobachtete nun schon seit einer halben Stunde das Geschehen von diesem Baum, wo er saß, aus. Voldemort saß auf dem größten Felsen, die um den See lagen, auf seinem verdammten Thron, wie er ihn nannte, und beobachtete die Schlacht. Harrys Hand wanderte automatisch zu der Safari Matchmaster, Kaliber 45, die an dem Gürtel an seiner Hüfte hing. Doch er besann sich eines Besseren. Er durfte jetzt nicht zu voreilig handeln. In den zwei Jahren, die er in Sydney verbracht hatte, war ihm klar geworden, dass eine Schusswaffe der Muggel um einiges schneller war als ein Zauberstarb und weitaus effektiver. Bei einem Zauberstab musste man erst den Zauber sprechen und eine Waffe brauchte man nur abzudrücken. Ebenso konnte selbst ein Stummer Mensch oder jemand der seine Stimme durch einen Zauber verloren hatte, eine Schusswaffe bedienen. Man traf sein Ziel schneller und präziser. Er hatte sich eine Lizenz für diesen Gebrauch von Waffe geholt, sich die Safari Matchmaster zugelegt, noch einige andere Waffen und hatte monatelang geübt. In einer alten Fabrikhalle am Hafen von Sydney konnte man vieles Ausprobieren. Er hatte sich Zielscheiben zugelegt und auf tote Schweine geschossen. Nach einem Monat schaffte er es bei jedem Schuss die Mitte der Scheibe zu treffen und nach zwei Monaten harten Trainings, schaffte er es durch eine Drehung des Armes, die Kugel um die Ecke zu schießen. Er sprang von dem Baum und wanderte durch den Wald in Richtung des Sees. In den dunklen Jeans, dem schwarzen Shirt und der schwarzen Lederjacke verschmolz er mit den Schatten und schlich sich lautlos von hinten an den dunklen Lord ran.

Er, der große Lord Voldemort, überblickte die Schlacht von Oben aus. Er sah wie sich die Schüler und Lehrer dieser Schule sich, in ihren Augen, tapfer duellierten. Sie waren doch alle erbärmlich, wenn sie glaubten ihn und die Todesser besiegen zu können, und er mochte sie alle samt nicht. Seine Todesser schlugen sich gut, aber waren dennoch nicht besser als diese kleinen Maden. Welch eine Enttäuschung für ihn. Er erhob sich und stieg den Felsen runter. Er schritt über das Schlachtfeld ohne einen Zauber abzubekommen oder von irgendeinem bemerkt zu werden. Dafür war es viel zu hektisch, als das ihn jemand bemerken würde. Sein Vorteil.

Als er vor den Eingangstüren zu Hogwarts stand, drehte er sich zu den Kämpfenden um. „Sonorus! Hört mir zu! Egal, was ihr sagt. Ich will Potter haben. Ihr habt eine Stunde Zeit", er gab den Todesser ein Zeichen und sie folgten ihm in den Wald.

Die Schüler und Lehrer standen wie erstarrt da. Was sollten sie jetzt tun? Harry Potter war nach seinem siebten Jahr spurlos verschwunden. Nicht mal Ron oder Hermine wussten wo er war. Geschweige denn Ginny oder Neville. Niemand seiner Freunde wusste, wo er war. Noch nicht einmal Remus wusste Bescheid und der war zu Harrys Ersatzpaten geworden, den er wie einen Vater liebte. Nachdem er sein Abschlusszeugnis erhalten hatte war er aus der Großen Halle geradezu geflüchtet. Einer war ihm gefolgt. Draco Malfoy hatte Potter bis zu den Toren des Geländes verfolgt. Er hatte ihn mit einem Petrificus Totalus aufgehalten. Er hatte sich neben Potter gehockt und ihm in die grünen Augen gesehen und gesagt: „Wohin des Weges so schnell, Potter? Willst du uns nicht verraten, wo du so schnell hin willst?". „Das geht dich gar nichts an. Ich will weg von hier. Ich brauche Zeit für mich selber. Mach mich los!", hatte er ihn angebrüllt. Draco murmelte ein „Finite Incantatem" und setzte sich im Schneidersitz neben Potter hin. Der sah den Malfoyerben aus großen Augen an. Verwunderung und etwas, was Draco nicht deuten konnte, spiegelte sich in den grünen Augen wieder. „Also?", fragte Draco nach zehn Minuten des Schweigens. „Lass uns bitte das Kriegsbeil begraben, bevor ich dir meine Intention erkläre.", murmelte Harry leise und hielt Malfoy die Hand hin. Er wollte alles riskieren, nur um weg zu kommen von hier. Nun da er sein Zeugnis hatte, konnte er hier weg und rein in die magische Welt eines anderen Kontinents. Weg von seinen Freunden. Weg von seiner Familie, die sie alle für ihn waren. Weg von dem Schloss, das sieben lange Jahre lang sein zu Hause gewesen war. Weg aus Schottland. Weg aus Europa. Er wollte nach Australien, um genau zu sein nach wollte er nach Sydney. Er hatte sich schon in den Weihnachtsferien dazu entschieden und sich ein Flugticket für einen Tage nach seinem Abschluss geholt. Das alles sprudelte aus ihm heraus, nachdem Malfoy eingeschlagen hatte und eine neue Freundschaft nicht versagte. „Und deine Freunde? Granger und das Wiesel?", fragte Draco frei raus. „Nenn' sie nicht so. Ich… werde ihnen nichts davon sagen und habe ihnen auch nichts davon gesagt. Ich brauche Zeit und Ruhe. Irgendwie muss ich es alleine schaffen dieses Schlangengesicht zu töten". Draco nickte. Lange Zeit saßen sie noch da. Harry stand auf und verabschiedete sich von Draco, der ihm das Versprechen gab niemandem, außer vielleicht Blaise Zabini, etwas von Sydney und Harrys Plänen zu sagen. Dann Apparierte er und Draco ging wieder hoch zum Schloss, in dessen Großen Halle immer noch groß der Abschluss, der diesjährigen Abgänger, gefeiert wurde.

Nun zwei Jahre später stand Draco Malfoy auf den Gründen von Hogwarts und hoffte Harry würde, wie ein Wunder, auftauchen. Doch der dachte nicht daran. Er lief durch den Wald. Auf der Suche nach diesem verrückten Zauberer. Schließlich fand er die Todesser und ihren Anführer ganz in der Nähe von Aragogs altem Nest. Die Spinnen lagen tot auf dem Boden. Die Nester waren zerstört und die Voldemort stand auf der großen Leiche von Aragog. Voldemort hatte wirklich die riesige Acromantula umgebracht oder eher hinterhältig ermordet. Er beobachtete Voldemort und hörte sich sein großkotziges Geschwätz an. Er bemerkte gar nicht, dass schon die Stunde um war. Als plötzlich die Todesser und Voldemort voraus, wieder zurück gingen. Er folgte über Stock und Stein, um schließlich hinter dem Felsen zu stehen, auf dem Voldemort vor einer Stunde schon saß und nun auch wieder drauf saß.

Voldemort sah von oben auf die Schüler, Lehrer, Auroren und die Ehemaligen. Potter sah er nicht.

„Nun? Wo ist denn euer strahlender Held?! Ich sehe ihn nicht! Ich dachte euer Leben wäre euch lieb!", zischte er. Die meisten zuckten zusammen, einige sahen sich panisch um und andere sahen weiterhin zu ihm hoch, um ihre Entschlossenheit, ihn zu besiegen, zu zeigen. Er fing an zu lachen.

Den meisten lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter, als sie diese eisige und angsteinflößende Lache hörten.

In mitten der Kämpfer ploppte es leise und eine schwarzgekleidete Gestalt schlich durch die Reihen der Zauberer. Die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen stand die Gestalt schließlich direkt vor dem Felsen, ohne das ihn einer wirklich wahrnahm, denn alle sahen zu Voldemort hoch. „Tom! Schön Dich wieder zusehen. Lange Zeit nicht gesehen. Wie geht es Nagini? Ich hoffe doch gut", plauderte die Gestalt weiter. Nun sahen alle zu dem Unbekannten, ebenso Voldemort und die Todesser. Letztere zückten ihre Zauberstäbe, ließen sie jedoch auf ein Zeichen ihres Lords wieder sinken. „Wer bist du und was willst du?", fragte Tom Riddle mit unverhohlenem Hass und Zorn in der Stimme. „Erkennst du mich denn nicht? Immerhin hast du schon sieben Mal versucht mich umzubringen", sagte die Person ruhig, doch man hörte das Lachen in der Stimme. „Es gibt zu viele Menschen, die ich schon umgebracht habe und wenn es bei dir nicht funktioniert hat, dann muss ich wohl zu härteren Mitteln greifen!". Voldemort war sauer. Wer war dieser Wurm, dass er es wagte so mit ihm zu reden? „Nun zeig dich doch endlich du feiges Stück Dreck!", schrie einer der Todesser.

„Nun ihr wolltet es ja nicht anders!", mit diesen Worten riss er sich die Kapuze vom Kopf und alle um herum keuchten erschrocken auf. „Potter!?", Voldemorts eiskalte Maske fiel, denn damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Viele erkannten Harry erst auf den zweiten Blick. Aus dem kleinen Jungen von damals war ein Mann geworden. Mittlerweile war er 1.90m groß, hatte sich in seinem Training Muskeln erarbeitet, seine schwarzen Haare sahen aus wie eh und je, seine grünen Augen wirkten noch intensiver durch die Kontaktlinsen, die er trug, und das auffälligste war wohl einfach seine Kleidung. Er trug eine schwarze Jeans, ein schwarzes Shirt und eine schwarze Lederjacke. An seiner Hüfte hing ein schwarzer Gürtel, in dem seine Safari Matchmaster steckte, welche im Sonnenlicht glänzte.

„Nein, der Weihnachtsmann! Natürlich ich, Tommy-Boy."

„Bist du gekommen, um dich selbst zu opfern und zu sterben?"

„Nein."

Der Trotz in Harrys Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

„Wo hat denn das kleine Potty-Baby die letzten zwei Jahre gesteckt?", hörte Harry die höhnische Stimme von Bellatrix Lestrange.

„Hast du mich vermisst, Bella?", fragte Harry und stand auf einmal vor Bellatrix, welche erschrocken zurück sprang. Kaum hatte sie sich wieder gefangen, stand er aber auch schon wieder unten vor dem Felsen. „Hey, Voldi! Wie wäre es wenn du deinen grauen Arsch hier runter schwingst? Ich wollte mir eigentlich keine Nackenverspannung holen!", rief Harry den Felsen hoch.  
„Wie kannst du es wagen?!"

„Weißt du was, ich komm einfach hoch." Und schon saß Harry auf dem Stuhl, den Voldemort seinen Thron nannte. Voldemort wirbelte herum und starrte wütend den Bengel an, der es sich erlaubte auf seinem Thron zu sitzen. Doch Harry kratzte dieser Blick reichlich wenig und schwang sein rechtes Bein über die Armlehne und lehnte sich seitlich zurück, um bequemer zu sitzen. Voldemort, die Todesser und alle anderen Anwesenden starrten zu dem Jungen da oben auf dem Thron.

„Was glotzt ihr denn alle so? Noch nie einen 20-Jährigen gesehen oder was?!", fragte Harry trotzig und verkniff sich das Lachen.

„Los, Potter. Ich will ein Duell. Und zwar jetzt!", schnarrte Tom Riddle und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„OK. Lass und dafür aber an einen anderen Ort gehen", meinte Harry und schnippte mit den Fingern. Alle waren verwundert, dass sie auf einmal wo anders waren. Harry hatte sie alle in das Quidditschstadion der Schule appariert. Die Kämpfer und Todesser saßen auf der Tribüne verteilt und Voldemort und Harry standen sich auf dem Rasen gegenüber. „Na komm. Du wolltest dein Duell. Also bitte." Man hörte den Spott förmlich in Harrys Stimme. Voldemort zog den Zauberstarb, sprach ein „Crucio!" und traf den Rasen. Jemand tippte ihn auf die Schulter, er drehte sich um und sah genau in den Lauf einer Waffe. Er sah genau in den Lauf von Harrys Safari Matchmaster. „Noch ein paar letzte Worte, Voldi?". Harry zögerte nicht lange und drückte ab. Die silberne Kugel durchschlug in einem glatten Schuss die Stirn Voldemorts, hinterließ dort einen dunkelroten Flecken Blut und trat auf der anderen Seite des schlangenähnlichen Kopfes wieder aus. Das rote Blut, welches aus dem Hinterkopf tropfte, färbte den Rasen dunkel. Die Kugel flog noch fünf Meter weiter und schlug in den Boden ein. Voldemort fiel. Ganz langsam wie in Zeitlupe näherte sich sein toter Körper dem Rasen des Stadions. Sein grauer Körper kam mit einem dumpfen Laut auf dem Boden auf. Die meisten, allen voran die Todesser, keuchten erschrocken auf. So wie Harry da stand mit der Matchmaster in der Hand und Voldemort to auf dem Boden. Voldemort war tot. Endlich. Nach vielen Jahren war er endlich tot. Die Minderheit der Todesser verschwand, die untreuen Voldemorts blieben und die Kämpfer jubelten los. Harry zog ein silbernes Zippo aus der Hosentasche und zündete den toten Körper vor ihm an. Die Flammen schossen Meter hoch und ein beißender Geruch nach Schwefel entstand. Harry wartete bis der Körper vollkommen verbrannt war und löschte das Feuer mit einem Wink seiner Hand. Zurück blieb ein großer, schwarzer Fleck auf Madame Hoochs heiligem Quidditschrasen. Niemand bemerkte wie Harry verschwand, denn alle jubelten und schrien durcheinander, doch einer bemerkte als Einziger Harrys Zeichen über dem Schloss und dem Stadion. Draco Malfoy erkannte die Biene in dem Fünfeck. Harrys Zeichen, seit er ein Profikiller in Sydney war.


End file.
